Dreams
by Vision5
Summary: What can our dreams tell us. Warning SLASH. BOYS KISSING BOYS.
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the mentioned characters except the elder and the story he's telling. There will be slash. Kon/Tim. Has nothing to do with BatPupsverse.  
  
I hope everyone likes this story.  
  
DREAMS  
By: Vision  
  
It was a beautiful day as Prince Kon, of the kingdom El, rode on his faithful horse Krypto, along side his best friend Barthlmew, Duke of the house Allen, also atop his faithful stead, Impulse. Neither man had a care in the world as they chatted about their last visit to the Sandsmark castle, where they had visited their good friends the princess' Cassandra and Cissie.  
  
"And you are saying that there was no attraction between you and the fair Lady Cissie, at all dear friend?" Prince Kon smirked as his friend Bart grew very red in the face.  
  
"I assure you, lecher, that there was nothing of the sort going on between me and the Lady Cissie. And even if there had been something, and there wasn't, a proper gentleman does not tell. As a prince such as yourself should know."  
  
"Prude." Kon muttered under his breath.  
  
They galloped at a steady pace till they reached a great river, so wide in width that that they nearly could not see the other shore.  
  
"I say," Bart steadied himself upon his mount, "we shall need a fair boat to take us across this great distance."  
  
"I saw a small village not to far back, perchance they might have a good steady boat we could use."  
  
And so they headed back toward the village. They were greeted with much excitement for the small village was far away from the hustle and bustle of the heavily traveled routes and the appearance of the two was a rare treat to the simple villagers, who insisted they spend the day and night to rest their horses and themselves and be taken across in the morning. The two travel weary men decided to except the invitation and sat down to a great lunch, and later a great meal. As the night grew, the elders of the village started a great bonfire and began to tell stories. Prince Kon in need of amusement decided to listen along with the young of the village.  
  
"Long, long ago," the elder began, "before man was known in this land their lived a very dark river god. He was cruel and often poisoned the water so that any weary traveler seeing relief would receive only death. Never in his long life had he knew kindness, so knew not how to give it. Till one day a young maid came along this river, she had been attacked by robbers and was badly injured. She took her handkerchief and used the river water to slow the bleeding. The river god saw this young girl, and tasted her blood in his waters. He watched her fade from life, but something was unusual about this girl. Even as she lay dying she sang praises to the gods and goddess for allowing her to see such a beautiful land before dying. The dark god was entranced by her singing, and just as she was about to fade into the underworld, he sent his magic into her and changed her into a demigod. She could change shape from her maiden form and that of a black canary. The maid grew into a lovely woman and in turn fell madly in love with the river god, but he, never knowing love, did not respond till many many years later, after many attempts and showing of affection from the woman now known as Black Canary. She found a way into his cold heart, and they lived happily for generations and had several children. The water Nymphs known as Nightwing, Red Hawk (1), Robin, and Psyche (2). Many summers passed in happiness passed for the family of the river. They lived as such until one day a prophet by the name Oracle came upon the river, and she spied the Nymph children playing with the river animals, and her eyes filled with love as she spotted young Nightwing, eldest son of the river god. She wished this Nymph to be hers so she set a trap. She made a lute from a river reed, and when she spotted young Nightwing alone she began to play, for everyone knows that a Nymph can not resist the sound of music nor tell a lie and so one can find there true name and bind them to you as they dance, and as he came to dance beside her, she walked away from the river continuing to play the lute. Soon they where many miles away from the river and she stopped playing. Nightwing came back to his senses and tried to flee but he was to far away from the river and its powers. And so the Prophet Oracle used the lute to find Nightwings true name, binding him to her, making him her consort till death. When the river god found out he was very angry, but there was nothing he could do for his power did not reach to the land the prophet traveled. He forbid his three remaining children from ever traveling alone, they promised and soon the pain eased and they lived happily one more. Till the dark day a traveling circus came upon the river. The circus was run by cruel and evil men who knew beautiful Nymphs played in these waters. And they waited till they spied young Red Hawk with his mother Black Canary, playing. The evil circus men told there music makers to start playing, soon Red Hawk and Black Canary were trapped by the music and led away from the rivers power and met the same fate as Nightwing. The dark river god was beyond angry now. He decided that no man would ever steal his last two children and made the water poison, and that is why the waters of the river Gothiam are such a strong salt while all others are fresh, children. And why it is forbidden to play music close to the riverbanks for it may anger the dark river god and he may crush for he will think you are trying to steal his remaining children." The elder continues with another story but Prince Kon bid them good night and went to join his friend Bart in a tent to sleep. He was still laughing at the story. 'Dark River God, Nymphs, bah, stories for children and the simple minded' he laughed to himself as he lay down in his blanket roll.  
  
It was hours later and still no sleep came to the young prince no matter how much he twisted or turned. With a sigh he arose and went to the riverbank and sat on some large rocks and looked at the moon playing on the river water. 'Perhaps some music will sooth me' he thought and pulled out his flute. 'I hope the river god doesn't come to crush me' he thought with a laugh and began to play. For a few minutes his playing was the only noise along with the soft splash of the river. Soon the prince heard a loud splash and turned to see the most beautiful vision of his young life. In the river sat a young boy, maybe a few years younger then himself. The boy had hair darker then the night, skin so smooth and pale it made the moon jealous, and eyes such a crystal clear blue you thought you were looking into the boys soul. Kon also noticed that the boy was as nude as a newborn babe. The boy was looking at the flute in Kon's hands longingly. Kon raised the flute to his lips and began to play again, and as the first note played the boy arose from the river and began to dance. His movements so liquid smooth it was like watching water become human. Kon played many songs for the dancing boy who came closer and closer at each note till he was within grabbing distance, which is exactly what Prince Kon did. He pulled the boy onto his lap as soon as he stopped playing. The lack of music broke the trance of the boy and he began to struggle to get free, but Kon put a soothing hand on the boys' side and stomach and made soft whispers to clam the boy. Soon the boy ceased his struggles and turned those eyes to Kon, a silent question in their depths.  
  
"Who are you?" Kon whispered to the boy on his lap.  
  
"I am called Robin" came the voice that sounded like the song of the river birds.  
  
"Why did you come to me?" Kon traced a gentle hand down the side of Robin's face.  
  
"I heard the music" was the whisper as Robin leaned into Kon's touch.  
  
Kon gently pulled Robin's face towards his. He saw Robin's eyes close as they drew closer. He saw Robin's lips part as he whispered "Kon" "Kon"  
  
"KON"  
  
CRASH  
  
"Kon its time to get up. You've already overslept, and you need to head to Camdus labs NOW if you don't want to be late," said his guardian.  
  
"Ya, ya. I'm up," He gave a yawn and scratched his side. He shook his head as he got dressed. 'Man what a strange dream', he thought and flew out his bedroom window.  
  
TBC..  
  
(1) Jason (RobinII) (2) Batgirl III (3) Reasons for the names is cause I couldn't think of anything better 


	2. Another Dream

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. There will be slash. Kon/Tim. Has nothing to do with BatPupsverse.  
  
I hope everyone likes this story.  
  
DREAMS  
  
By: Vision  
  
"I said let me go!"  
  
Conel looked in the direction of the shout. He had just been locking up the casino for the night, thinking he was the last one there. Obviously he was wrong because the person shouting was one of the casino dancers. He recognized the dancer as Al Draper, a.k.a. The Robin. He'd had a crush on The Robin since he first peaked into the showroom and saw him on stage. He was a sight to behold. He moved so gracefully that he appeared to be flying whenever he danced. Always with a beautiful smile lighting up his face. He wasn't smiling now because some goon had pushed him into a wall and now looked to be feeling him up. Conel quickly ran to Al's side.  
  
"Hey pal, he said let him go" Conel said as he grabbed the shoulder of the punk.  
  
"Ya well you can buzz of PAL, cause I ain't done with 'im yet. Now fuck off." The punk shrugged Conel's hand off his shoulder and turned his attention back to Al.  
  
"I said let him go!" And Conel grabbed the guys shoulder again, spun the punk to face him and then knocked him out with a right hook. After the punk had gone down Conel looked at Al and noticed he had slipped down to the floor and looked to be shaking pretty badly.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Conel knelt down tell he was eye level with Al and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ya" was Al's quiet reply, "I'm fine. Thanks for getting him off me." Al looked at the unconscious punk.  
  
"It's my job to protect you Mr. Draper." And Conel showed Al his security badge.  
  
Al smiled at him. "Well isn't tonight my lucky night." And excepted Conel's hand to get up. He stood shakily, wrapping his coat tighter around his body and shivering.  
  
Conel watched as Al started to walk away. "Ah, Mr. Draper. Are you really going to walk home this late?"  
  
Al turned to face Conel and sighed. "I wouldn't normally, but my car broke down earlier this week, and since I thought everyone had already left I couldn't get a ride. Besides I don't live to far from here." Al ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Well how about I walk with?" Conel said as he walked up to Al's side and they began to walk together. Al smiled at him and Conel blushed and looked away.  
  
"So why were you here so late?" Al's quiet voice broke the silence.  
  
"New guy always gets stuck with the lousy hours."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So why were you here so late?" "I just got lost in the music. I love to dance. It's like a freedom I never had before. And doing it in front of people that applaud and cheer for you? It's a total adrenaline rush." Al was smiling again.  
  
"Ya I get that idea." Conel said quietly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his large jacket.  
  
"So, why did you move to Vegas?" Al looked at Conel as they walked.  
  
"I was just trying to get away from the small town life. You know, finish school, get married, get good job, have 2.4 kids and a dog sorta thing. I didn't really want to get tied down to that." Conel shrugged his large shoulders.  
  
"Oh"  
  
They continued to walk in silence for the next few minutes, till they came upon a rather run down looking apartment complex.  
  
"Well this is home." Al sighed and looked at Conel.  
  
"Ya, well, I guess, ya, I see ya tomorrow I guess." Conel turned to walk away.  
  
"Unless" Conel turned back "you want to come up to my apartment for a cup of coffee or something?" Al shrugged his shoulders looking sheepish, but Conel grinned and nodded.  
  
They walked up a staircase and down a corridor, till they reached a door with B8 on it. Al took out his keys and let then both in.  
  
As he turned on the lights he said, "Sorry the place is such as mess, I wasn't expecting company, and since my roommate moved out I haven't really seen the point of cleaning."  
  
"Na, looks great." Conel surveyed the apartment, while small it was certainly cleaner then his apartment.  
  
"So do you want coffee, soda?" Al asked.  
  
"Coffee would be nice." Conel sat on the orange couch while Al went to make the coffee.  
  
"You can turn on the t.v if you like." Al's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Conel found the remote buried under some magazines and started to flip through the channels.  
  
A few minutes later Al's voice asked, "How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"A lot of cream." Conel was still channel surfing when Al came out of the kitchen. He accepted the hot cup and sipped slowly as Al sat down. They happily drank their coffee for the next few minutes in silence. Soon Conel couldn't take it and said.  
  
"So are you sure you're alright?" He looked and saw Al hug himself.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. Being a dancer as long as I have you get use to that sort of thing." Al's voice was above a whisper at the end of that sentence.  
  
"What do you mean 'get use to that sort of thing'? No one can get used to getting attacked." Conel put his cup down on the coffee table. Al followed suit with his cup and now wrapped his other arm around himself.  
  
"Conel," Al sighed, "Vegas isn't like your small town. Here you either toughen up or you end up in the gutter." Al had lowered his head during his short speech. He was also shaking again.  
  
Conel rose from the couch and went to sit beside Al on the easy chair. He wrapped his arms around him and was pleases when Al leaned into him.  
  
"No one should get use to that sort of thing Al. No one. And, sorry to say, I don't think you've toughened up that much." Conel smiled and Al looked up to face him and smiled as well.  
  
"I didn't always think that. I came from a nice quiet suburb, nice family. But when I told them I was determined to follow my dream they told me they would have no part of my life. So I moved here, changed my look, changed my name, changed everything to try and break myself from them. It wasn't all bad." Al quickly assured Conel when he looked at him shocked. "I've made a lot of great friends here, there like my new family. They take care of me and love me."  
  
"You're talking about your boss right? Big, strong, scary guy that's always dressed in black? Guy that can make you wet your pants and confess anything just by looking at you?" Conel shivered as he remembered Al's boss, guy could be the best bouncer in the world, he had the look and attitude that could scare hardened criminals. It always shocked him that the guy was a dancer.  
  
"Yes him and his kids." Al laughed at Conel when he shivered. He leaned his head onto Conel's shoulder. "He's pretty nice when you get to know him, and a really twisted sense of humor."  
  
"Whatever you say." Conel's hand started to stroke Al's side. He tickled Al softly, and smiled at Al's quiet laughter.  
  
"So what is your real name?" He turned his head to look at Al, but failed to realize how close they really were. When Al turned his head they were not even an inch apart.  
  
"You really want to know?" Al breathed softly. His eyes half shut.  
  
"Ya, I really want to know." Conel's voice had gone slightly husky.  
  
"Well," Al leaned in closer and placed his lips very close to Conel's ear, "my name is."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. SMASH.  
  
'What the hell.' Kon-El rolled out of bed and looked at the broken clock on his nightstand. He groaned softly as he started to get dressed for a day at the beach. 'Why did I dream about him again'. Kon shook his head and went to go check out bikinis for the day.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Day Dream

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. There will be slash. Kon/Tim.  
  
I hope everyone likes this story. Please read message at the end.  
  
DREAMS  
  
By: Vision  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm home." Came the voice of Kyle Kent as he entered his home. "Where are you light of my life."  
  
"In the kitchen you cornball." Came the laughing voice.  
  
Kyle smiled, put his briefcase next to the hat rack, and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of his love working hard in the kitchen trying not to bang the large stomach into any of the counters.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Kyle leaned lazily against the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello yourself." The smiling face turned to him and blew a kiss in his direction and then turned back to the stove.  
  
Kyle walked up to behind his love and wrapped his arms around the waist and rested his hands on the large stomach. He rested his head on the slender shoulder and looked at what was being cooked.  
  
"Hmm. Looks delicious. Let's see, cornbread, chicken with alfredo sauce, blackpea casserole..." Kyle stuttered off finally recognizing all the foods. He groaned and buried his face in his loves neck. "Why, why didn't you tell me he was coming Robbie?"  
  
Sigh. Robbie turned around and faced his husband. "Not just him, but my big brother to."  
  
"Oh god." Kyle groaned again and rubbed the large stomach. "Why didn't you tell me you invited your dad and brother over for dinner earlier? Then I could have stayed at work late today." Kyle whined.  
  
Laughter. "You just answered your own question." Robbie smiled as he continued with the food.  
  
Kyle opened his mouth to say something when they heard a wail from the baby monitor.  
  
"Go check on your son and get both of yourselves ready for dinner, umk?" Robbie turned to Kyle who sighed and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Kyle walked up the stairs to the second story and walked down the hall to the last room on the left. The door was painted a dark blue and had stars painted on it. Kyle entered the room and saw a white crib near the left wall. Inside the crib was his two-year-old son, Jason, standing up holding on to the rails, crying his little heart out. When he saw his father he raised his little hands pleading to be picked up with his big, dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hey big guy." Kyle cooed as he picked up his son. "What's with all the tears?" Kyle used Jason's shirt to wipe away the tearstains on his now bright red cheeks. Jason's only answer was to whimper slightly and lean into his father's shoulder.  
  
"There all better now, yes." Kyle made faces at Jason as he sat the boy on the changing table. Jason smiled as his father made goofy faces at him. "Guess who's coming to dinner tonight?" Kyle asked as he dressed the baby into a little gray suit. "It's the evil man your papa calls daddy, yes he is, oh yes he is." Kyle picked up Jason who laughed at the attention.  
  
"Ebil man" Jason said as his father carried him to the master bedroom.  
  
"Yes evil man, and his evil spawn too. But don't you tell your grampy that, ok champ? Just a secret between you and me." Jason clapped his little chubby hands to his face and covered his mouth while nodding from his seat on the bed.  
  
Kyle grinned as he dressed. "Good boy."  
  
Just as he was finishing fixing his tie he heard the doorbell ring. "Time to face the darkness, champ." Kyle picked up his son and walked down to the front door. He opened the door to greet his father in law and his brother in law. Both men had midnight dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and well muscled physiques, just like his husband, only these two men were over six feet tall, while his husband stood at 5'9. Being a tall and muscled man himself, Kyle still couldn't help feeling intimidated in front of these men. They had gotten along well enough when he was a child, but as soon as he had started going after Robbie with the interest of marriage, the two men had done everything in their power to make him miserable.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Knight."  
  
Cool blue eyes stared back at him. "Kent." Mr. Knight went into the room, grabbing little Jason on his way. Jason laughed as his grandfather talked to him. Kyle turned to his brother in law. The man standing in front of him had nearly succeeded in separating the now happy couple.  
  
"Kent." The voice had a bite to it that Kyle still couldn't figure out how he did it.  
  
"Knight." Kyle replied flatly.  
  
Together they headed into the living room were Robbie and Mr. Knight were already talking. Jason still in his grandfathers arms.  
  
"Ah, Kyle, we were just talking about you." The glare in his direction made him want to go crawl under a rock.  
  
"Daddy." Robbie looked at his father in annoyed way.  
  
"Well it does concern him in a way. Since you might be going back to medical school."  
  
"Wait a sec," Kyle looked at his father in law. "Robbie doesn't want to go back to medical school."  
  
"Of course he does. He was the top medical student in Stanford history before..." He glanced down to Jason in his arms and then glared at Kyle.  
  
Kyle's face turned red at the implied insult.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Kyle, daddy, both of you, grow UP!" Robbie grabbed his son and went to put him in his playpen.  
  
Kyle and Mr. Knight returned to their glaring match.  
  
"Besides," Robbie returned to the little match, "I can't do anything until after the baby is born."  
  
"Of course," his father assured him, "but after you have my next grandchild might I insist you move closer to home and then it you be easier for you to go to school." "We just bought this house Mr. Knight." Kyle was still angry.  
  
"Oh we know that Kent," replied his brother in law, "but I think everyone would agree that it would be in the best interest of Robbie and the boys if they moved away from," he looked Kyle up and down, "unsightly, and dangerous circumstances."  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" He tackled the man and proceeded to pummel the ass. He ignored the other two occupants of the room till Mr. Knight dragged him off his son and punched him on the jaw.  
  
'Ow' Superboy rubbed his chin where he had hit it after falling off the top of the water tower and landed against the railing.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up." A voice said above him.  
  
"Hey, supes. What's up, besides your big blue self?" Kon grinned as Superman landed next to him and sat with his legs falling over the side of the tower.  
  
"You mind telling me what you were doing falling asleep on top of a water tower." Superman was giving him a searching look that made Kon slightly nervous.  
  
"Just trying to escape a few things." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Hmm, did it work?" Superman sounded honestly curious.  
  
"Not really." Kon sighed and lowered his head to the rail and closed his eyes. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you and I'm more then happy to help."  
  
Kon looked into Superman's eyes and stared for a moment. 'Well if you can't trust big blue...' sigh.  
  
"Well its like this," he leaned his head against the railing again, "I've sorta been dreaming about a certain someone lately. Not like that," Kon quickly said when he looked up and saw Superman smirking.  
  
"Ok," Superman said with a smile, "why don't you tell me about these 'dreams'." The smirk was back.  
  
"Well," Kon sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair, "in all my dreams I'm with, umm, 'her', as a friend, and as the dreams go on we kinda get together." Kon was blushing a bright red as Superman continued to smirk.  
  
"I'm guessing you really like this girl," Kal grinned at Kon's discomfort.  
  
"Ya, I like 'her', 'she's' cute, very, very smart, twisted sense of humor, really take charge attitude, I guess you could say 'she' is perfect."  
  
"You don't sound to happy about that."  
  
"You see, me and 'her' haven't always gotten along so well. I kinda insult 'her' and don't take 'her' seriously, so I'm thinking if I ever tell 'her' that 'she'll' just laugh in my face." He sighed again.  
  
"Hmm, that is pretty bad. But you'll never know until you try Kon."  
  
"That's another thing, I don't think 'she' would believe me no matter what I had to say. 'She' would just say I'm making fun of 'her' again." Kon started banging his head against the railing in frustration. "Well then you have to show her, and I mean really show her that you care."  
  
"Like what, buy a bunch a flowers and propose marriage?"  
  
Laughter. "Nothing so serious just yet. Why don't you get her alone first and judge what kind of mood she's in. If you think she's in a good mood then you can tell her how you feel. And if she doesn't believe then give her a big kiss." Kal laughed at the shocked look Kon sent him.  
  
"I can't do that 'her' dad and big bothers and sisters would kill me!" Kon thought about all the horrors the batclan could inflict on him for upsetting their baby bird and shivered.  
  
"They can't be that bad," Kal laughed, "and if they are I'd be more then happy to have a chat with her family."  
  
"Ya that could help," Kon nodded. It might, Batman and Superman had a friendship of sorts and if it didn't work then Superman could help him hide.  
  
"I'll try that, thanks Kal." He smiled when Kal gave his shoulder a pat and then flew off. 'So the plan: (1) corner him and see if he's in a happy mood, (2) tell him I REALLY like him, (3) if he doesn't buy it then give him a kiss, (4) if he reacts badly RUN LIKE HELL'. Kon gave another sigh and decided to go home to think about it a bit more before finding Robin.  
  
TBC...  
  
Does anyone really want me to continue? I have the last chapter almost done, but if people want me to make this longer I'd be happy to, but I could use some new ideas for the dreams then cause I'm running low on ideas. Thanks. 


	4. Moving Dream

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. There will be slash. Kon/Tim.  
  
I hope everyone likes the story. :)  
  
Dreams  
  
By: Vision  
  
'Why does father always insist I attend these parties' Conner thought for the hundredth time that night as he flashed a fake smile at another débutante with an IQ smaller then her height and hair too blond to possibly be natural. Conner sighed and took another sip of his wine, he hated attending these gatherings. It was the same thing every time. His father would make a speech about how proud he was of his workers and his hopes for the upcoming month, then he would mingle for the allotted time that was necessary for these parties then he would find some girl half his age, strike up a conversation and then he and the girl would disappear for the rest of the evening. There were days Conner truly hated Clark Kent. The man was a genius, great in business, but the man was too much of a lay about and pervert for Conner to be able to truly respect the man. Conner gave another sigh. He checked the clock on the opposite wall to see if he could leave when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned the refusal to dance already on his lips, but when he turned he smiled instead. Hanging onto his arm was his dear friend Cassie.  
  
"Good evening Cassie," Conner said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Cassie giggled at Conner's actions.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Conner. How are you holding up?" She put her hands behind her back as she asked.  
  
"Barely." Conner grimaced and Cassie laughed at him as they walked over to an unoccupied corner. "Oh, yes laugh at my pain. Every blond ditz in this place has been coming up to me, begging to dance. And they will not take no for an answer. Some of these girls are more vicious then a pack of piranha." Conner took another sip of wine. Cassie laughed at him again.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs? I think we've been here long enough, and if anyone spots us they'll think were having a tryst." Cassie gave him a smile.  
  
"Cassie," Conner laughed, "you are a genius." And they walked as quickly as dignity would allow up to the top level of the Kent building.  
  
On the roof Conner and Cassie sat on the ledge of the building and stared out at the city. They sat quietly, happy to be in each other's company. They were disturbed by a crash in the room behind them.  
  
"Cassie, stay here!" Conner ordered as he rushed back into the building. At the entrance he glanced around warily. Judging it to be safe he entered cautiously and checked everything out. He noticed a broken vase next the desk. Conner's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the elevator and punched the silent security alarm. He then punched in a different code and a secret compartment revealed itself. In the compartment was an array of small defensive weapons. Conner grabbed a few and attached them to his belt and went passed the door to the stairs. He ran down each flight of stairs till he came up the floor where he could see flashlight movement from the glass window in the door. He peeked through the window and spotted several light beams. Quiet as a mouse Conner snuck through the door and onto the floor and hid behind a wall. As he leaned against the wall he heard the voices of the people holding the flashlights. "Quickly, you idiots. We're going to get caught any second." Said a female voice.  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can BG, but this damn code isn't working. Oracle didn't tell me that I had to go through three firewalls, six passwords and some weird puzzle. I don't know who designed this damn defense system but who ever it was a genius and I hope rots in HELL!" Said a young male voice.  
  
Conner smirked, he was glad the young man was having such a fun time getting through his security system.  
  
"I thought you said you could get through anything Robin." Said an older male voice.  
  
"Shut up Night."  
  
'Wait a second' Conner thought, his eyes widening 'BG, Robin, Night, SHIT! It's the Dark Knights'. Conner had reason to worry, The Dark Knight's were notorious thieves. They could get into any place and steal anything and be long gone before the police ever showed up, and there were never any clues, except for their calling card, a black knight etched somewhere hidden at all of their crime sites.  
  
"I got it." Robin said the relief was evident in his excited voice.  
  
'Now or never' Conner thought and pulled a gas grenade from his belt, ripped out the tag and rolled it into the room, were it spun around, unleashing the thick blanket of coughing gas.  
  
"THE HELL!??!!" Came Nights voice. Conner could hear them coughing and then he spotted them heading out, not watching where they were going.  
  
Conner grabbed a nylon rope from his belt, tying it into a lasso he threw it around the nearest of the three black clad people. His throw was right on target.  
  
The person turned around and, from what Conner could see of the persons' eyes through the mask, was glaring at him.  
  
"BG, Night. We have company." Robin said calmly.  
  
The other two figures turned and withdrew throwing knives from their belts.  
  
"If you know what's good for you," Night said in a deadly calm voice, "you'll let him go right now."  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so."  
  
"Ha, what does a rich, spoiled, playboy like yourself think he can do against us?" BG asked.  
  
"Let me see," Conner looked like he was really thinking about it. "I called the police as soon as you three arrived, I just smoked you out of the room your trying to steal files, and I have one of your members tied, I think I can do a lot."  
  
"Two out of three ain't bad." Conner could hear the laughter in Night's voice. Conner quickly spun to look at Robin who threw the rope in Conner's face.  
  
"Now," came Night's calm voice," we are going to leave and you are going to stay here like a good boy." As he said that BG threw several smoke pellets that filled the room and momentarily blinded Conner. But he could still hear the slamming of the door to the stairs and Conner ran to the door through the smoke and started chasing them. He made to the roof in record time. He spotted them as they withdrew their gliders and started to take off. Night and BG had already taken off and Robin was about to take off when Conner took a small firebomb (1) from his belt and through it at the glider. Robin stumbled as his glider caught fire, he quickly disentangled himself from the glider and away from the now burning wreckage.  
  
He stood and stared as Conner slowly walked towards him.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Robin growled.  
  
"I know, but how else was I going to get you to stay for a bit longer." Conner smirked as he stopped just out of punching distance from Robin.  
  
"I wasn't really in the mood to stay any longer. These parties are always such a bore." Robin was slowly walked backwards to the ledge of the building.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wouldn't even be here if my father wasn't hosting the party. And I wouldn't try that again." Conner had been following Robin step for step and had grabbed him just above each elbow as he had turned to jump.  
  
Robin twisted in Conner's grasp for a moment. "My what a firm grip you have." Robin purred.  
  
"I work out a lot." Conner shrugged. He then slowly moved his hands from Robin's elbows and down to his wrists. Once have a good grip and both slender wrists (2) he moved both wrists into one hand and reached for Robin's mask. "Now, let's see who we have here..."  
  
As Conner reached for the mask Robin squirmed even harder, leaning away from the approaching hand. But Conner held tight and removed the mask from Robin's face...and a very young man stared back at him with furious dark blue eyes.  
  
"My you're a young fellow. You can't be any older then seventeen."  
  
"So what if I am." Robin frowned.  
  
"Now, now. No need for that." Conner ran a gentle hand down the side of Robin's mouth, smoothing out the wrinkle the frown created," Now, isn't that much better."  
  
"Not really." Was the whispered response, Robin leaned into the touch eyes closing.  
  
"And why is that?" Conner asked, bringing the young face closer to his own.  
  
"Because," the dark blue eyes slowly opened, and Robin smiled at Conner.  
  
"Because?" Conner held the face by the chin and caressed the throat with a finger.  
  
"Because," Robin lifted his wrists still being held in Conner's large hand to his stomach, and kneed Conner in the groin.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Superboy gasped in pain. He looked up from his lying position on the YJ couch and spotted Impulse sitting on his stomach, his knee's still digging into his nether regions.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Superboy growled and dumped Impulse onto the floor and rubbed himself trying to ease the pain.  
  
"Come on Kon, the meeting is about to start. And you wouldn't wake up. And if you missed the meeting it would piss off Robin. And then he would be grouchy. And he might growl at me. So you have to get up now and..."  
  
Superboy tuned out Impulse's prattle as he got of the couch and started walking toward the meeting room. Impulse walked beside Kon as they went to the meeting room, Bart never shutting up along the way. Kon was nervous, as he had done everything in his power to avoid Robin while waiting for the meeting. He was worried about spending too much with the boy he had been dreaming about, worried about his plan and Robin's reaction. But by the end of the day Superboy wouldn't have to worry anymore. Because he would know if the next generation of the Worlds Finest would remain just being friends, or if they could be more.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) I don't know what there called but there are little pellet's that if you throw them they will catch fire  
  
(2) This is how Kon sees' Robin, kind of girlish. I might include that fact into the story, hmm whatever.  
  
(3) I'm in a slump, I'm bored, and not in a creative mood. Could someone please write some new stories about YJ? Don't care if it's slash, friendship, pure lemon, one shot, series (would like this) or any other type of story as long as its YJ. Pretty please?:(  
  
(4) Yes I will finish this story to anyone worried about that, I was just saying that if anyone wanted more chapters between this one and the last chapter I needed some new ideas for the dreams. Feed back is always welcome too.:) 


	5. Ending Dream

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. There will be slash. Kon/Tim.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys the story:) And please read the PS  
  
Dreams  
  
By: Vision  
  
"Kent get your butt in here, NOW!"  
  
"Man, what did you do to get the coach this upset this early in the morning?" Asked the blond track runner named Bart, but known as Impulse, not just for his speed on the track, but for his lack of, well, impulse control.  
  
"You must have done something serious, dude, I can see the coach's veins throbbing on his forehead from over here." Said a heavily tattooed young man only called Lobo, on penalty of pain if you didn't.  
  
"No idea." The dark haired youth responded to his friends and then ran over to his coach so that the guy didn't keel over. The guy looked super pissed off and ready to do damage.  
  
"You wanted to see me coach?" He asked. Trying not to piss the guy off more.  
  
"Come into my office Kent." The coach grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to his office. Once inside he pushed the boy toward a chair and then sat behind his desk.  
  
"Is there anything wrong sir?" Kent started to squirm under the coach's glare.  
  
"You could say that." Coach growled. "Take a look at that Mr. Kent." His coach threw a sheet off paper at him and he looked at it.  
  
"These are my grades sir."  
  
"Notice anything about it, Kid?" Coach Knight growled.  
  
The Kid gulped and nervously looked again. "Not really sir."  
  
"Well there is something that should take your notice Kent, YOUR FAILING THREE CLASSES!" Coach Knight shouted at the top of his longs.  
  
'Kid' Kent did his best not to cower. "And what does that mean sir?" He was very proud of himself that he kept most of the whimper out of his voice.  
  
"It means" Coach's voice was barley above a whisper, "that if you don't bring them up, and soon, then you won't be playing another game for this season."  
  
The boy gapped. "But sir it's my senior year, I have to play."  
  
"I know that Kent and that's why I already got you a tutor."  
  
Again The Kid's lips opened and closed like a fish. 'A TUTOR?!?!?! Him, The Kid, Most Popular Guy at School, Most Valuable Player Two Years in a Row, to be taught by some GEEK!!!!!!'  
  
"And don't you give me any lip about it Kent. This boy has already agreed to meet with you after school today to try and help you. You WILL be there. You WILL listen to him. And you WILL improve these grades, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Kent could only nod and try not to run as he left the coach's office and back to his friends.  
  
"So what did he say?" Bart was practicly vibrating with tension to know.  
  
"He said I got to stay after school for a half hour each day, with some geek, to bring up my grades or I'm not going to play this season."  
  
"Man that's rough." Bart shook his shaggy blond head.  
  
"No it's not." Lobo had decided to voice his opinion. "Just go to the geek after school, give him a few subtle threats, and then make him to all the work for ya. And if he doesn't agree then we can arrange a little demonstration for 'im." Lobo's smile was devilish. He ignored Bart who looked scandalized at the thought.  
  
"That's a thought." 'Kid' gave a sigh. "I'll just wait to see this guy, if he's to much of a pain I may do that." The bell rang as he said this. "See you guys later." His friends waved as they all went to their own classes.  
  
The day went by quickly and normally for him. Classes were boring, he spent the time flirting with the cheerleaders in any of his classes, and bugged the teachers by making comments and throwing things.  
  
When the last bell rang 'Kid' gathered his things slowly and then walked to the library. (1) Though he did get lost once on the way because in his entire time at school he couldn't remember one time he had actually been IN the library. He'd always sent someone else to get his books or whatever he needed.  
  
When he final got there he pushed the doors and peeked inside, it was empty beside the old librarian and she looked like she was leaving as well.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." She looked at him. "I'm suppose to be meeting someone hear for a study session." She nodded and pointed him toward the back of the library to the secluded desks.  
  
'Kid' passed many rows of books before he made it to the desks. He was amazed, he's never seen so many books in his life.  
  
At one of the desk's sat a boy that looked younger then him, but he couldn't really tell because the guy had his back to him.  
  
He went to behind the guy and coughed slightly to get his attention. The dark haired boy jumped and quickly spun in his chair to face him.  
  
'He's no geek' was his first thought. The guy had dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and while this, he still had muscle that made him look good. The guy was a bit to pale though and looked like he didn't spend to mush time out side.  
  
"Hi." 'Kid' said politely.  
  
"Hi." The guy returned. "So your 'Kid' Kent." The guy looked him up and down then turned back to the table and gestured to a seat across from him. "My name's Rob, and I guess we're going to be spending some time together." Rob didn't look up from the papers he was reading when he said this, 'Kid' noticed.  
  
"Ya I guess."  
  
"So exactly what classes are you having problems with?" Rob finally looked at him.  
  
"Just English, Math, and Science. Just the boring classes." He shrugged, clearly stating what words couldn't how he felt about those classes. Rob's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"There not boring if you actually show's a little interest."  
  
"Whatever, let's get this over with."  
  
"Fine," Rob turned back to his papers, "so what is it your having problems with." Rob sounded bored, as if he didn't care.  
  
Now it was 'Kids' turn to narrow his eyes. He wasn't use to being ignored.  
  
"I don't know, it was your job to find out so you could help me."  
  
Rob was looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Why don't we start with your homework." Rob's voice had gotten very cold.  
  
"Fine." He reached for his backpack and with drew a couple folders, dug around, then took out some very rumpled pieces of paper.  
  
"I think I know what your first problem is." Rob said sarcastically.  
  
The Kid just sneered at him and tried to smooth out the papers then handed them to Rob. He took them and glanced at the work that had to be done. Suddenly he smirked.  
  
"What?" Asked 'Kid', very annoyed at the look on Rob's face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just what I expected."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean." He was starting to get upset with Rob's dismissive act.  
  
"I said it was nothing."  
  
"Well it's not if you said something about it."  
  
"It's nothing, now will you drop it!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what you're smirking about."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, you whiney baby. This is just what I expected from some dumb jock."  
  
"What did you just say." He growled as he stood up and leaned towards Rob.  
  
"You heard me jock boy." Rob had stood up as well, and leaned towards him. "And you know what else 'Kid'."  
  
"WHAT"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"WAKE UP!" Kon-El's head shot up in shock. He felt disoriented and the giggling around him wasn't helping. He shook his head and looked around. 'Oh shit' he thought as he saw he was in the meeting room and his teammates were laughing at him for falling asleep.  
  
"Sense Kon has finally decided to wake up, I guess that means the meeting is over." Kon kept himself from wincing at Robin's voice.  
  
He got up along with the others and left the meeting room and into the living room and sunk into the couch in front of the TV. He was soon joined by the girls of the team, Arrowette and Wonder Girl, or Cissie and Cassie as they were out of uniform. They were still giggling.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." Kon said grumpily.  
  
"Oh yes it was." Cissie said laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you fell asleep during a meeting, and Robin's face when he noticed." Cassie, who was sitting next to him, fell over laughing right on top of him. Cissie quickly followed, but fell toward the other side.  
  
Kon just huffed and grabbed the remote and started searching for something to watch. After a while their giggles stopped and they too started to watch. After a few minutes Kon became very aware of Cassie's body, especially when Cissie went to get a drink. Her hand was rubbing his arm in a way in he didn't think was all that friendly. He tried to ignore her and lean away. But she just leaned in closer. Kon tried to shrug her off but she wouldn't budge. Finally he sighed and said, "Cassie, could you please get off me."  
  
Cassie turned to him and gave a little smile. "Why Kon, your arm is very comfy." And to prove her point she snuggled even closer.  
  
Kon gave another sigh. He knew Cassie had a crush on him, and had this been a few weeks earlier he would have responded how she hoped, but now he just couldn't find any interest in her. "But I'm not all that comfy, Cassie, so could you please get off me." He tried to remove his arm from her clutches. But she just held on tighter.  
  
"Why Kon?" Cassie was now stroking his arm and looking at him with a pout on her face.  
  
'Man does she look childish' Kon thought. Kon then grabbed her hand and stopped the petting, he then pushed her slightly away from him. "I'm sorry Cassie, but I'm just not interested in you in that way." There, those girl magazines there always leaving around always say to be honest.  
  
"Why not?" Cassie now looked really pissed.  
  
'Shit'. "I'm sorry Cassie, but you just don't interest me."  
  
"Oh, it's because I'm not in a bikini like those girls in Hawaii, isn't it? Or that I'm not as filled out as them, isn't it?" Her voice was starting to get louder.  
  
"No, it's not that, honest." Kon started to cower away from her while staying on the couch.  
  
"Oh yes it is." She was giving him the Death Glare. "Your nothing but a hormone driven, jerk, you, you, you...AHH." Not having anything else to say, she slapped him and stormed into the kitchen where Cissie was watching with a shocked look.  
  
'Man' Kon rubbed his cheek, which was stinging slightly. Invulnerability or not, that had still hurt.  
  
He could hear the girls arguing in the kitchen, he turned up the TV to ignore them. A short while later he saw them headed toward the front of the cave. 'I guess they're leaving'. Kon shrugged and said to himself it was for the best. Because it was now just him and Robin. Robin and him. No one else, just the two of them.  
  
But Kon couldn't get himself to get up and search for Robin. So he just watched TV till he came out. Kon would be able to spot him before he left. Kon flipped through channels trying to find something that would calm him down. He was going to confront Robin today or never.  
  
After a while he spotted Robin headed for the kitchen. 'Well, there he is'. Kon took a calming breath, got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Robin had taken a soda from the fridge and was about to open it when he looked at Kon. His face asked if Kon wanted to talk. Kon just smiled. Robin shrugged and drank his soda. When he was finished he tossed into the trash and left. 'Follow him'. And Kon did, he followed Robin out into the corridor. 'Now or never'.  
  
Kon reached out and grabbed Robin's shoulder. He stopped and turned to look at Kon, he looked questioning.  
  
Kon took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something...and nothing came out. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, say something stupid. Great, he's giving me the weird look', Kon sighed again, remembered Superman's advice and pushed Robin against the wall. Robin opened his mouth to protest when Kon covered his mouth with his own. Kon felt Robin stiffen under his touch.  
  
'He feels so soft', Kon thought blissfully. After a few more seconds he pulled back and looked at Robin's face.  
  
Robin's face was unreadable. Kon backed off as fast as he could, and stood a few feet from Robin. 'Great he's giving me the Bat glare'. Kon tried not to wince under Robin's look. 'Say SOMETHING' Kon thought desperately, but Robin just leaned against the wall and looked at them. 'He didn't like it' Kon realized, saddened more then he thought he ever could be. 'Man, he doesn't like me that way'.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that Rob, but man you looked like you needed to lighten up." 'That's right, make a joke out of it, so we can still be friends at least.'  
  
"Lightening me up involves kissing?" Came Robin's quiet voice.  
  
"Ya of course, how else am I suppose to shock you out of that Bat attitude?" Kon grinned, 'Shit, he really didn't like it, his voice is even flat'.  
  
Robin shrugged. Still just staring at him.  
  
"Well, since that didn't work I'm going to find someone else to have fun with." With another grin Kon flew out of the cave faster then Impulse could run.  
  
'I can't believe I did that, now Robin is going to be studying me and trying to find out why I did that. I can't believe I was that stupid. Great, I'm the biggest idiot in the world.' Kon berated himself and flew for a long time till he was to numb to feel anything.  
  
Soon he was once again sitting on the water tower where Superman and he had had their conversation that had now screwed up his life. Kon just stared at everything around him, not moving as the light started to fade.  
  
As night was settling itself, he felt a breeze behind him, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Kon, is everything alright?" 'Of course it has to be him'.  
  
"Hey Kal."  
  
Kal floated in front of Kon then floated next to him and sat down. "Anything you want to talk about?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You must have a problem if you sat here all day."  
  
Kon sighed and buried his head in his arms as the tears started to come. "I took your advice and it didn't work."  
  
Kal put his arm around Kon's shoulder and drew him close to hug him. Kon kept crying on Superman's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I took your advice. I waited till everyone was out of the cave, then I kissed him."  
  
"Who's him?" Superman asked softly.  
  
"Robin, I've been dreaming about Robin, and today I kissed him, and he didn't, like it, and he glared at me, and he's going to know something is up I know it, and...and..." Kon stopped talking and just leaned into Superman who patted his back trying to soothe him. After a while Kon calmed down and fell asleep against the Man of Steel.  
  
Kal sighed as he looked at his younger counter part. He didn't know what he could do but he would try everything he could to make the young man feel better. And maybe, just maybe, he could get the younger pair of the Worlds Finest to be more then friends, it had happened once, maybe it could again, with a much happier ending.  
  
End of Dreams  
  
If you've ever watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just imagine that this school looks like that.  
  
P.S  
  
To find out what Timmy thinks about all this read Awaken:) 


End file.
